gothamcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
CEO/Owner of Wayne Enterprises Vigilante |family = Thomas Wayne Martha Wayne Jonathan Wayne Celestine Wayne Alfred Pennyworth |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |actor = David Mazouz Mikhail Mudrik |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = The Beginning...}} Bruce Wayne is a character on Fox's Gotham. He first appears in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member David Mazouz. History Parents Death After leaving from a popular musical, Bruce and his parents were mugged by a disguised, armed man. Although both Thomas and Martha gave the mugger what he wanted without any trouble, the mugger killed both of them in front of Bruce before running off. Bruce was left screaming over his parent's lifeless bodies. When the police arrived on the scene, Bruce was comforted by Detective James Gordon, who promised to find the killer. Bruce was then taken home by his family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. At the Waynes’ funeral, Gordon and Bullock pay their respects. Bruce stoically shakes Gordon’s hand and thanks him. Later, Detective Gordon kills the man that supposedly killed his parents. Gordon visits Wayne Manor just as Bruce emerges from the mansion’s rooftop looking like he’s about to jump. In the mansion’s study, Bruce tells Gordon that his reasons for being on the roof was to learn how to “conquer fear.” Gordon then confesses to Bruce that Mario Pepper was framed and that the real murderer of his parents are still out there. Placing his badge on the coffee table, Gordon asks Bruce’s blessing in continuing to work for GCPD. Bruce hands Gordon his badge back in a symbolic gesture of support. In his quest to conquer fear, Bruce tried to test himself by holding his hand over a lit candle, attempting to resist the physical pain. He was caught by Alfred Pennyworth while doing so and attempted to hide his hand behind his back before showing Alfred, and being harshly yelled at. Bruce was then comforted by Alfred, after the butler realized his mistake of yelling at him. He later arrived in the middle of a conversation between Detective Gordon and Alfred, as the butler had summoned him to the Manor in an attempt to convince him to talk some sense into Bruce, who hadn't been sleeping, and was imposing physical harm upon himself. After Gordon suggested he talk to someone to help him cope with his parent's death, Bruce refused, asking the detective whether talking to someone helped him deal with the horrible things he had saw during the war he had served in. Though Gordon attempted to lie, Bruce knew otherwise, calling him a "terrible liar". Ending the conversation, Bruce offered to give money to the homeless children of Gotham, who had been kidnapped and later rescued by Gordon and Bullock. Detective Gordon however, explained that wasn't how it worked, and that they needed someone who cared about them, like Alfred did for Bruce. Still wanting to help, Bruce offered to buy them all new clothes, as they looked "awfully ragged". At Wayne Manor, Bruce was pestered by Alfred Pennyworth, who in an attempt to have some fun with him, started a play sword fight between the two, using wooden canes. After beating the butler, as he had repeatedly told him to stop, Bruce accidentally knocked over the police files of his parent's deaths. They were discovered by Alfred, when he picked them up off the floor, and questioned Bruce as to why he would want to look at them, as they were horrible and would give him nightmares. Bruce explained he was searching for clues within the files, attempting to find anything that could deduce the identity of his parent's killers. He was later berated by Alfred for refusing to eat anything, though he later ate while watching the news about the recent capture of the vigilante known as The Balloonman. Bruce discussed the recent developments of Arkham Asylum with Detective Gordon, and the gang war brewing because of it. He sought to help Gordon intending not to let his parents' dreams die with them, as they had fought for years to get a new Asylum opened. He later awakened from a nightmare of his parents' murder, and continued to look through files pertaining to the Arkham Plant, hoping to find a connection between the recent murders of the councilmen and his parents' death. Requesting that Alfred give him any other files related to it. Bruce later watched the news in horror as Mayor James announced what would be done with the Arkham Plant. The Arkham Asylum would be reopened like his parents had hoped, but the Plant had been secretly split between Maroni and Falcone to Bruce's dismay. This led Bruce to believe that everything his parents had worked for was falling into the hands of criminals, before being reminded by Gordon, that he was still alive and that it wasn't too late for everything to be fixed. Abilities *'Honed Senses:' Bruce has excellent senses. Once, Bruce was able to sense Selina's presence without looking behind himself; despite the fact that the former has excellent skills in stealth. *'Basic hand-to-hand combatant:' Bruce was trained by Alfred for a long period of time, and during which, he gained basic but efficient hand-to-hand combat skills. *'Free running/Acrobatics:' After spending some time living with Selina Kyle on the streets, Bruce was able to jump from roof top to roof top as gracefully as Selina does. Appearances References